


Begun in the cradle

by ChrissyStriped



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Babies, Embroidery, Friendship, Gen, Needlework, Toddlers, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Maedhros's and Fingon's friendship started when they were little, not least thanks to their mothers.
Relationships: Anairë & Nerdanel (Tolkien), Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Begun in the cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped up in my head almost finished.

“What a lovely shirt”, Anaire said with a look at little Maitimo, who sat on the carpet and stacked toy blocks to a wobbly tower. The hems of his shirt had a pattern of colourful cross stitch. She put her own sewing aside to reach for her tea cup, with her free hand she stroked Findekáno’s head who lay sleeping in a basket beside her.

Nerdanel smiled and looked up from the hat she was crocheting. “Yes, Feanáro embroidered that.” Anaire eyed her friend. “I didn’t know that your husband can embroider. Are you sure you are not making fun of me?”

Nerdanel chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare to make fun of you. It happened... accidentally, you might say. After Maitimo had been born, I didn’t work with stone for a long time, a workshop isn’t a place for a baby and I persuaded Feanáro”, Anaire smirked, Nerdanel’s inflection made obvious that ‘persuade’ wasn’t exactly the right word, “to look after Maitimo, while I worked on a project for a few hours. Maitimo fell asleep and you know how Feanáro is, he can’t sit around and do nothing.

He snatched my sewing basket and taught himself to cross stitch with a started piece of mine. When I came back, he was deeply sunken in his work. He later told me he always kind of wanted to learn this – because of his mother, you understand – but because it’s considered a feminine skill, he hadn’t found someone to teach him.” Nerdanel smiled gently at the memory, her face lighted with love.

“I don’t mind him helping. Maitimo is growing so quickly, he always need new clothes and Feanáro’s embroidery is beautiful – way better than mine. But who is really surprised that he excels at another thing?”

Anaire laughed when Nerdanel winked at her. Findekáno made a soft sound and Anaire rocked the basket gently. “Auntie?” Maitimo had come over and tried to scramble on the couch beside her. Anaire helped him up. “Do you want to look at your cousin, Maitimo?” The boy nodded and looked earnestly down on Findekáno. The baby looked back and reached out with his hand, trying to get hold of Maitimo’s copper locks.

“Hello, Finno”, Maitimo said, gently taking the baby’s hand with his. Findekáno made happy gurgling noises while Maitimo launched into a conversation with him that Anaire no longer understood.

“I’m thinking they’ll be fast friends, your son and mine”, she said to Nerdanel. “Is that a premonition?” Nerdanel grinned. Anaire shrugged. “Maybe, but more like a wish.”

“I’d be happy, too. And we’ll take care that the foolish squabbling of their fathers won’t keep them from each other.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Anaire offered her cup to Nerdanel and her friend clinked her cup against hers with a little laugh. Whatever might come, they’d ensure that their children would have each other.


End file.
